


【好茶组】绅♂士&美人&酒宴

by singsingsing



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singsingsing/pseuds/singsingsing
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	【好茶组】绅♂士&美人&酒宴

1.

一开始，王耀只是感到亚瑟的腿轻轻碰到了他。

这不能怪亚瑟，实在是这桌子太挤了。王耀没把这当回事，他微微曲了曲腿，又再伸直，不露痕迹地缓解了这场尴尬。

可是没过多久，他又感到亚瑟的腿贴了上来。

王耀不动声色地低头饮了一口杯中酒，抬头时余光扫过身边绅士，亚瑟正与阿尔弗雷德说话，神色冷淡，偶尔点头附和，一个眼神也没有分给王耀。

这就很有意思了。

2.

王耀本不知道会在晚宴现场遇到亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德。要是知道他们在，王耀一定不会来；而对于阿尔弗雷德他们来说，只怕也是一样。

只是大家都是有头有脸的人物，平时里都抬头不见低头见，身边认识的人又那么多，一来二去，私下里想碰不到都难。

说实话，宴会主人都没想到会来这么多人。

弗朗西斯本只邀请了亚瑟和安东尼奥，然而阿尔弗雷德不凑巧“听说”后，一定要跟着表哥一起来，顺便看看他们要搞什么名堂；而安东里奥接到请帖时邻居正在他家里做客，于是顺便决定将邻居也一并带上，邻居路上碰到王濠镜，盛情相邀濠镜一起来凑个热闹，于是濠镜转身就把兄长一并叫来。

一大群人挤挤攘攘地冲进主人家里，倒把弗朗西斯都吓了一跳，回过神来便笑的喘不过气。原本预备好的房间并不太大，会客厅不免更小，开餐前大家便只能全部端着咖啡杯，站着说话。等到了开宴时，安排座椅更是一项大工程。侍者们好不容易才终于把所有人的座位都绕着桌子围成一排，像是鲨鱼一排细密的牙齿。

亚瑟见了，当时便皱眉头。等看到王耀拉开椅子在他身边坐下，这才稍稍放松下来。他不露痕迹的打量了东方人一眼，见对方正与王濠镜说话，便又偏过头去，假作自己漠不关心。

这房间太挤，所有人都必须得被绳绑住一样，把自己架起来坐的端端正正，否则稍微一抬手就要磕碰到别人。

理所当然地，想要在桌下搞些不为人知的小动作，也比平时方便许多。

王耀对西方这种心照不宣的暧昧暗示并非一无所知，一时兴致盎然，也不动作，只等着身边这位金发碧眼的绅士继续道貌岸然的表演。

阿尔弗雷德近来与他相当不对付，早就煽动一群亲朋好友一同孤立他。此时私下里宴会相遇，虽然表面上大家也都言笑殷殷，但也就只能客气，就连作为主人的弗朗西斯，也不敢给他一个拥抱，只怕会被阿尔弗雷德认定为过分亲密，秋后算账。

亚瑟一边侧过身去与表弟交谈，私下却做着这样的小动作，真是有趣极了。

看王耀没有继续反应，那双不安分的腿动了动，试探性的绕住了他的脚踝，随即像藤蔓一样蜿蜒，与他的小腿紧紧交缠在一起。

王耀小幅度地摇了摇小腿作为一个暗示，随即与其他人随便谈起了一些最近正流行的八卦琐事。

3.

酒会沉闷，空气炙热。桌上有四只巨大枝型烛台，各自托举十只蜡烛，是法国人惯有的风格，除了好看外一无是处，只给这本就拥挤窒息的狭小空间更添一层难捱的闷热。头顶的分枝吊灯还在不厌其烦的熊熊放射着炽热光线，有些客人已经忍受不住，叫嚷着让弗朗西斯能不能把窗户打开，通一通风，省的他们全都被闷死在这个房间里。

亚瑟厌恶的皱了皱眉头。他虽然一向讨厌弗朗西斯，对这些不知礼数，毫无教养的客人则更为难以忍受。

王耀看着他的神情，微微笑了一笑，突然出声道：“这窗户太小了，开了也没用，我觉得得把门打开，空气流通起来才会凉快一点。”

很好，亚瑟的表情变得更难以忍受了。倒是他身边的美国人眼睛一亮，难得的对他投来一个赞赏的鼓励眼神。

王耀笑着把下巴抵在酒杯上，垂下眼睫，仿佛不胜酒力。威士忌醇金的酒液在他杯中荡漾，与煌煌烛火搅合在一起，投在他同样色泽的眼眸中，像是一汪鎏金之湖。

桌布之下，亚瑟已经把手放在他大腿上，开始缓慢揉捏。像是对他提出这样一个胡说八道的意见的色情报复。

4.

阿尔弗雷德仍在身边夸夸其谈，亚瑟微微侧身正对着他，礼节风度，堪为典范。碧绿色的眼睛在金色烛火下，像是一块深邃的祖母绿宝石，带着浑然天成的典雅贵重和冷淡自矜。

阿尔弗雷德望着他，忽然附耳过来，用极其隐秘的声调，小声地在他耳边说：“你和我是站在一边的吧，亚蒂，你得向我保证。”

亚瑟放下餐刀扫他一眼，示意他也附耳过来。随即在这位表弟耳边，用同样隐秘的声调回敬道：“你就这么当着王耀的面说这个？他耳朵可灵得很。”

他一边这么说着，另一边手掌则在王耀的大腿上缓慢摩挲。

夏夜闷热，王耀只穿了一条质感单薄的单裤，是棉麻与丝绸的混纺，手感顺滑。手掌摸在上面，就能感到单薄布料不胜外力磋磨而起的褶皱，娇而无力，任人随意握在掌心。

布料下面温热的肌肤热度，妥帖地熨在他的手心。虽然暂时看不见，但可想而知是乳酪一样的肌理，柔滑细腻，牛乳洁白。

或许稍微重一点力度，就能在王耀不为人知的所在留下一片青紫。东方的美人总是笑意妥帖，身姿风雅。无论出现在什么场合里，礼仪气度都高雅澄静，可谁能想到，下次王耀再出现时，笔挺西装的重重包裹下，大腿内侧却还带着他留下的粗暴指痕呢。

亚瑟开始感到兴奋。面上却拧着眉头，仿佛对阿尔弗雷德并不耐烦的样子。

“他听见不是更好？”阿尔弗雷德说。天蓝色的眼睛闪烁在镜片后，带着捉摸不定的暗沉。“这世上他孤立无援。这种事实，他本来就知道，再让他更清醒的知道一次也没什么大不了的。”

“行吧。都听你的。”亚瑟冷淡地说，“反正到最后你总是又要和他和好。你们有完没完，自己打架还非要拖我们一圈人都下水。”

“因为我们是朋友嘛。”阿尔弗雷德说，“我和王耀可不是。我们只是逢场作戏，虚以为蛇。”

“我和王耀也不是朋友。”亚瑟说，“这就是我的承诺。你该感到安心了。”

于是阿尔弗雷德心满意足地转过头去，吃起了盘子里的牛排。而在另一边，王耀换了个姿势，翘起二郎腿，把亚瑟不安分的手夹在了两腿之间。

5.

这是一个什么暗示？

你说呢？

亚瑟的整只手掌都被包裹在一片细腻肌肤中，无法动弹。他微微活动了一下手指，弹钢琴一般在王耀的大腿内侧来回游走。

亚瑟手指细长，也有漂亮的圆润指甲，指腹因过去的历练，长有粗糙的枪茧。此时他的手指逡巡在王耀身上最为柔嫩的部分，隔着布料，都能感到王耀柔软的腿根在他手下微微颤抖，仿佛无力承欢。

他向来长于风月，哪怕在数十人昏昏欲睡的宴会厅里，藏在狭小的方寸之间，隔着一层衣物布料，一手举着酒杯，另一只手就能撩拨人到暗含春情。

仿佛是蚂蚁在肌肤上爬过，带来酥麻的痒意。夏日的夜晚仍是热气熏蒸不停，很快在亚瑟手掌上凝聚出一层雾气，隐隐约约，要将他的手掌都沾湿。

此时他终于朝左边转过头来，假装只是要去拿桌上的胡椒，目光扫过王耀的脸，冷淡的绿色眼睛里偷偷藏了一丝难以探寻的热切。而王耀并不看他，仍是举杯微笑，仿佛真的热衷于倾听桌上的闲言碎语，好像那是多么重要的事一样。

只是他脸上早已蒸腾起一片桃粉色，眼睛湿润，仿佛是因为喝了太多的威士忌而不胜酒力。

这房间太过闷热，令他的变化看起来合情合理，谁都没有起疑心。

亚瑟拿回他的胡椒瓶，心里浮现出一丝被忽视的挫败，手上力气也赌气似的重了几分，下手掐拧起王耀大腿内侧的软肉来。他感到王耀的腿因此难以控制的一阵痉挛。

王耀随即放下腿来，让亚瑟的手重获自由，宣告这场战局以他的失败告终。亚瑟的手暧昧地继续往上，可王耀隐在桌下的右手，此时已准确的攥住了他还正在肆意作乱的左手。

还没等狂喜涌上心头，他就感到自己的手被端端正正的放回了他自己的腿上。

随即王耀站起来，一本正经地说：“我实在是有些困了，明早还有一个会，我先退席了。”

亚瑟一时茫然，进度突然被打断，他一时被不上不下的悬挂在半空，满心难受，又不知哪里出了差错。

而王耀居然真的说走就走，连一丝暗示性的表示都没有再给他。他热情礼貌地与其他客人还有弗朗西斯都打了招呼，一本正经的模样甚至比他更甚。

6.

“你看起来有点不太高兴啊。”阿尔弗雷德问。

“我有点困。”亚瑟说，“这个破宴会什么时候才散场。好不容易挤着吃完饭，半夜三点弗朗西斯还喊我们继续留下来喝咖啡……他是有什么毛病，我真受不了了，我要回去睡觉。”

“别这样嘛。”阿尔弗雷德快活的说，“整夜开party才是年轻人该有的朝气蓬勃的生活！亚蒂，你实在老了。”

亚瑟懒得理他，此时又困又累，根本没有心情与这个ky精互呛。阿尔弗雷德还在身边与别人持续喋喋不休，他总是这么多话，引人烦躁。而亚瑟在夏夜灼热的空气与微甜的酒氛中昏昏欲睡。这房子热气弥漫，实在催人烦躁，又引人入眠。

他意兴阑珊，取下衣架上的外套，穿在身上，却突然清醒了。

他在原本空荡荡的口袋里摸到了一点本不该在这里的东西——四四方方，轮廓熟悉，坚硬卡片。

是一张房卡。


End file.
